You again!
by DemiTheBat
Summary: After waiting all those years Shadow suddenly appears on Amy's doorstep one day. What happened to him and why did he only return now? Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first ever story! Whoopee! I hope to update around once a week, now that I'm on holiday it should be easy :-) enjoy the story!

Amy Rose, at 19, sat in her cream coloured lounge, looking at pictures. Sighing, she turned the album page, gazing at the old photos, some of which she hadn't seen in years.

She had woken up that morning, and being the only one in the gang without a girl/boy friend, she didn't have much to do except chill out at home.

She had long-ago given up on Sonic, accepting that he wanted Sally, not her. Cream and Tails had gotten together a few months ago after Sonic "accidentally" let slip that Tails had a crush on Cream. No one really knows what happened with Rouge and Knuckles, but one day they just declared themselves an item and that was that, no questions asked (well they were asked, just not answered).

While Amy was looking at pictures she noticed that the side of one was bent back behind the rest of the photo. Curios, Amy removed the picture from the socket and stretched it out. There, on the side of the picture separated by the crease, was a non-smiling black and red striped hedgehog.

Flashback

A 14 year old Amy Rose was walking down the pathway in the park, with her best friends Cream and Rouge by her sides, all deep in thought. "Has anyone seen Shadow?" Cream suddenly asked. The other two girls shook their heads absent-mindedly, carrying on their daydreaming, although Amy suddenly had a slightly pained look on her face. Cream shook it off and continued walking with her friends, not giving the whereabouts of Shadow a second thought.

End flashback

Even though she didn't show it, because her friends would think weirdly of her for missing someone so...different from them, she still missed Shadow and wished he would come back.

Amy sighed running her finger over the side of the picture, thinking about where Shadow was now and what he was doing. She was in the middle of straining her brain to tell her where he had gone when a loud DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG (A/N haha the doorbell goes DING DONG-how cliché!) interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm coming" she shouted placing the album gently on the couch and standing up. She opened the door with a frown on her face and glared at the person standing in front of her. A male, about 4 inches taller then her was casually leaning against the doorframe. His black hoodie hiding his face, and his hands stuffed in his pockets. His long black trousers went down to his ankles and you could just make out the black tips of his trainers.

"Let me in" he demanded, with menace in his voice. "No" was the reply he received from a now very pissed off pink hedgehog. She was about to slam the door in his face when he stuck his foot between the door and the frame. "I don't have time to argue, just let me in, Rose"

Amy was about to answer with a very rude reply when she froze. The last time someone had called her that was five years ago, and that was by a certain somebody that had gone missing some five tears ago.

"You!" She suddenly said, trying to see under the hood. The figure removed his gloved hands from their pockets and brought them up to his head, slowly pulling down the hood to reveal a 20 year old, black and red striped hedgehog. "Me" he said simply with a slight smile on his face.

All Amy could do was stare. Shadow. The missing link in her life. The one she would spend hours thinking about, trying to find out where he had gone. Without warning Amy suddenly glomped him in a way she hadn't done to anyone since she gave up on Sonic all those years ago, though she still had an iron grip.

"Rose...let...go...can't...breath" Shadow said, whilst trying to pry off the pink hedgehog, but without success. Amy let go for a second and stared at him again, before pulling him into another not-so-bone-crushing hug.

'The last time she did that first hug to me was when she had confused me with that faker' Shadow mused, before coming back to his senses by the female still hugging him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Truth be told, he had missed Amy, even if it was just a bit (ok maybe a tad more than a "bit"), but that was more then he could say about anyone else, so he wasn't complaining about the hug.

Amy was still in complete shock, when she pulled away from the hug, but suddenly turned red in embarrassment when she realised that she had just given THE Shadow the hedgehog (who was looking VERY hot might I add) a hug which he had returned.

To hide her embarrassment she quickly ushered him into her house and shut the door. Steering him to the living-room, she sat him on the couch and ran into the kitchen to get some juice, although the second she stepped out of site she started squealing in her head in a way that she hadn't done for quite some time.

'I can't believe Shadow is in my house, in my lounge, sitting on my couch after all these years! I wonder where he's been all this time...'

A/N: Finally! My first ever chappie-complete! Yay for me! Please Please Please review, I want to know what you guys think!


	2. Truth?

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm updating a lot faster then I thought... Turns out you have time to BURN on a hour long bus ride :-S Ah well-it does mean that you get to read more, so I guess that's a good thing XD

'I hope she believes me' was the main thought going through Shadows head as he sat on the couch in Amy's lounge. He was waiting for said hedgehog to come back with snacks, and was desperately trying to calm himself down enough to make his story seem more believable, since it wasn't very close to the truth.

Amy, in the kitchen was also trying to calm herself down, but for a very different reason. She slowly walked into the lounge holding a tray, trying to stop her hands from shaking and dropping the juice and crisps on the tray (A/N: for all you Americans out there, crisps are what the English call chips!).

Amy set the tray down on the table, and nervously sat down next to Shadow. "So..." She started. "Where have you been?" "Around?" Shadow repleted weakly. "Shadow...where were you?" By this point Amy was on edge, and Shadow not answering her properly was pushing her closer towards going bonkers with him. Amy was glaring by this point making Shadow decide to go to plan B-tell her the "truth".

"Fine, I'll tell you" Shadow said quietly, trying to make his story seem believable. "A few years ago I got a call saying that my mother-" "but you don't have a mother" Shadow had forgotten he told Amy that his mother had disappeared and was presumed dead after two years "-she was found.." Amy seemed to believe him, for now.

"Anyway...she was very ill and needed me to take care of her, and when she finally got better, she wanted me to stay with her" Shadow finished his sentence, slightly nervous of her reaction. "Ok...I guess that makes sense, but why didn't you visit, or even call someone, we were worried sick about you" Shadow inwardly sighed, relieved that she had believed him, although, truth be told, Amy was still sceptical, but let it go for now.

"I thought that you wouldn't care if I had gone" that statement had some truth in it, he couldn't contact them even if he had wanted to, but she didn't need to know that, although he honestly had thought that they wouldn't care if he suddenly disappeared. "Of course we cared! Do you even know how many hours of sleep I lost wondering where you were?!"

"I'm sorry" Shadow meekly replied to the pink hedgehog, bringing her into a hug, whilst trying not to show how much her statement had penetrated his steel heart.

"Well, that's the past, and what really matters is that we move on and work harder for a better future" Amy said, pulling away from the hug an wiping a her eyes, trying not to cry in front of such a manly hedgehog (A/N: admit it-Shadow is the awesomest hedgie EEEEVVVVEEEERRRR!).

"So..." Said Amy, trying to change the subject before she bursts into tears. "Where are you staying?" "Ummmmm..." Was the reply she received. "You don't have a place to stay?!" Amy was shocked to say the least (or maybe she was just glad that the subject had been changed that easily)

"Well, you're staying with me than" Amy stated firmly, and without even giving Shadow the slightest chance to resist, she stood up and dragged Shadow to the guest room, who, although he would never admit it, was secretly glad she had offered him a place to stay, as the street doesn't make a very nice home.

A/N: Finito! I finished the second I had to get off the bus! Talk about perfect timing :-) Anyway...I'd like to shout out to Guest and janae the stoat for being my first reviewers! Thank you guys soo much XD Everyone else- R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Finally got round to doing this. Took me long enough! Don't have much else to say sooo...enjoy!

Oh yeah, I forgot on every other chapter (oops...) but unfortunately I don't own Sonic and friends, they are all SEGA's, although I do own the plot, Demi the Bat and any other random characters you don't recognise. And now, you may read!

* * *

It was now five-to-ten at night, and after a long day of answering Amy's (five-hundred) questions, Shadow was exhausted but desperately trying not to sleep as he lay on the bed in the spare room.

'5 more minutes', he thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling, waiting for Amy to sleep. Even though she was in her bed on the other side of the wall, Shadow, being the ultimate life form and all, could hear the steady pulse of her breathing from his room.

After a few more minutes Amy's breathing suddenly became very slow and shallow, meaning she had finally fallen asleep. Slowly, Shadow tiptoed out the room, through the front door and into the night.

Shadow's P.O.V

Running through the streets at a super sonic speed, I could just see the outline of the few people in the street, before their blurred image would disappear. It felt amazing to stretch my legs after a day stuck in Amy's house. To be fair, I do like Amy a lot more than I show, but sitting down in the same place all day can be hard on my poor legs.

I slowed down my pace to a "gentle" run before going into an alley and stopping completely. "I'm here", I called out, my deep voice echoing in the dark. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago", was the reply I received from further down in the alley. "It's a VERY long story".

Out of the dark emerged a bat who goes by the name of Demi. He was an all-black bat, save for the white stripes on his arms and tips of his quills, which were styled back. His attire consisted of a black T-shirt with a white spiderweb on the left arm, denim jeans and black n'white striped trainers.

"Anyway... What did you want me for? You know full well that I'm trying to get her to trust me. If she finds out that I've disappeared she'll freak!", "Sonic's gone. You were supposed to get Amy on our side while I worked on Sonic. He hasn't been seen in a week".

It took time for me to let this news sink in. If Sonic had disappeared then we would have to rewrite our entire plan. "Did you ask Tails where he had gone? I think they used to live together", I asked blankly, hoping that we were worrying for nothing and Sonic's sidekick would know what happened.

"Of course not. Do you honestly think he'll tell me, considering I'm a complete stranger to him?!". I sighed heavily, knowing that I'll have to do everything, just like on every other mission we go on.

"Fine", I said, my annoyance clear from my tone of voice. "I'll speak to Amy tomorrow, and if she doesn't know I'll ask fox-boy.". "I knew I could count on you", was the reply I received from the bat before he flew off and left me to deal with everything like usual.

'Back home it is then' I thought to myself while speeding down the street at a speed that could put a star Olympian to shame. tiptoed into my room and shut the door quietly. "Hello Shadow", I suddenly heard from inside the room. I spun around startled, but my look of confusion quickly changed into one of horror as I saw Amy Rose herself sitting down on my bed and glaring at me.

A/N: Ahh Shadow's in trouble. I know the plot is a little bit rushed, but don't worry it all fits together in the end :-) R&R ppl!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Disclaimer in the previous chapter.

Shadow's P.O.V

"H-hi Amy", I said, smiling guiltily at the person on my bed. "Where were you?", she asked. I tried to think of an answer, but for reasons unknown to me, my brain went blank and the only reply standing out was the truth. Maybe I felt guilty about lying to her twice in one day? That might have been the cause, except for the fact that I lie all the time and never give it a second thought.

"I went for a run", I said. Starting with the truth seemed to be a good strategy. "At 12:00 at night?!", I'd been gone for two hours?! No wonder she had caught me. "I couldn't sleep", I replied. 'I can't stand lying either', I thought to myself. "No one Shadow, not even Sonic the Hedgehog, goes out for a fun run and returns at twelve", she retorted angrily. She knew I was lying and didn't like it at all.

Normal P.O.V

"You're lying", Amy stated simply. It would have been funny how Shadow's whole demeanour changed from a little edgy, to extreme nervousness and fidgeting, with the use of just two words, if the situation hadn't been so serious. "W-what m-makes you t-think that?" Shadow asked, his nerves on edge. Nerves. Something Shadow didn't even realise he had until about two seconds ago.

"Do I really need to answer that?!", the pink hedgehog asked. She was getting bored with Shadow, and it didn't help that it had been nearly half an hour. Regardless of whether or not he had been missing for five years, Amy most defiantly did not appreciate someone lying to her, especially when she was doing that person a big favour like giving them a place to stay.

All Shadow had needed to do was react like he would have done to anyone else and tell her to mind her own business. That was it. But unfortunately for him, he only realised that AFTER he had dug his own grave. This left him with just one option. "It's been a long day Amy. Can't we get some sleep and talk about it in the morning?"

Buy some time and pray that she forget whilst trying to think of a reasonable answer. It wasn't much, but it was Shadow's only hope. "Fine. But be warned. If you don't have the truth ready by tomorrow you can pack your bags because I don't appreciate liars.", and with that, Amy stood up and walked out the room, leaving Shadow to worry about the trouble he just got himself into.

A/N: I'm sorry its so short, I've been really busy lately and wanted to upload at least something, no matter how small. R&R plz :-). Btw, to everyone who's fasting on Tuesday, have an easy fast!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: First if all, bearvally3365 I don't know if I will need any more oc's. I might be able to fit them in as extra's if you PM me the details. Shadow was lying to Amy when he said that he had gone to look after his mother, it was just a cover-up for where he really went, but you'll just have to wait to find out where that was. Sorry! Oh and the letters btw stand for "by the way".

Feel free to PM me any questions about the story, you'll probably get the answer a lot sooner then waiting for me to update!

Disclaimer: Very unfortunately I don't own the Sonic Team or any of the shops mentioned in this chapter. They belong to whoever owns them (no D'uh!).

* * *

The morning had passed as a blur for Shadow. He woke up, got interrogated by Amy, somehow managed to get her to believe an excuse about running around the world to help him sleep, and now, though he didn't really understand how, found himself in one of the only shops in the mall that sold men's clothes alongside women's, the one and only H&M .

He had clothes, but if he needed everything to work out according to plan then he needed Amy to believe that he was starting from scratch. So here he found himself, looking through tops on a shelf. "What about this Shadow?", Amy asked, coming out from the women's section. In her hand was a bright pink jacket with a heart design on the bottom and on the edge of the sleeves. "Rose, we're supposed to be shopping for me remember? Oh and too much pink."

Amy put the jacket back on the shelf, and with a sigh, carried on looking through the men's stuff. "Geez Amy, by the way you're acting you'd think that I dragged you here", Shadow remarked with a slight smirk. "How 'bout this Shads?", Amy asked, holding up another another jacket, this time for men. She was too tired to have a wit-battle with Shadow after staying up so late last night, so she had decided to just forget his little remark, but only for now.

"It's cool, I'll get it", Shadow, like Amy, couldn't wait to get some new clothes but he however really wanted to get out of the blasted mall already.

The next half an hour passed with more clothes, and by the time they left the shop both Shadow and Amy had hands full of bursting bags. Though most of the clothes were for Shadow, Amy had managed to sneak a few clothes in there unknown to him.

"So Shaddie," Amy said, trying to start a conversation in the awkward walk back to her apartment. "We have yet to see the rest of the gang. According to the plan we're meeting up at Tails' place at 2:00 this afternoon." "That's nice...", replied Shadow while staring into space.

"Shadow," Nothing. "Shaddie," Still nothing. "Shadarella," Nope. "SHADOW," Nothing. Getting tired and fed up, Amy did the one thing she knew could get people's attention. "Agghhhhhhhh help!", she screamed at the top of her voice and then quickly ran into a side alley.

Shadow's P.O.V (two minuets ago)

'I wish I could talk to her...' It was hard enough talking to Rouge when they first became partners, but this was completely different. Rouge was a little over-friendly, but it made conversation flow easily after they got to know each other. With her though it was a whole different story.

Thinking strait was difficult when she spoke, let alone when she says my name, "Shadow", ah the way it would roll off her tongue. And when she said her nickname for me, "Shaddie", so soft. Even when she made up silly names like "Shadarella", though I wasn't quite sure about that one. I only hope I won't get into fights with her when she will scream "SHADOW", it kinda ruins' the softness of it. That would not be good.

"Aggghhhhhhhh help!", I was suddenly pulled out of my daydream by Amy's screaming for help. I spun around to see her gone, and immediately panic filled me. Trying to maintain my solemn appearance I was mentally freaking out. I thought Eggman had gone into retirement in a prison cell?! If she has been kidnapped it would compromise the whole mission and we'd have to start again. This whole operation relies on key timing and Amy.

Looking around I noticed one of her shopping bags was by a small alley almost hidden by a big shop sign. Peering into the alley I heard a scuffling noise at the back. Quickly skating to the end I noticed Amy by a wall with two thugs in front of her trying to pry her purse out her hand.

One of them was a fox, with dark green fur and black eyes. He was wearing a black jumper and black slacks which hid his shoes. In his hand was a knife which he was brandishing at Amy in a threatening manner.

The other was a yellow panda (for you bearvalley3365 :-)) with a white circle around his right eye. His eyes were blue, but they had a certain darkness to them. He was wearing a navy hoodie and jeans with black Reeboks on his feet. He was pinning Amy against he wall with one hand and trying to grab her purse with the other.

I was about to intervene when something happened that I can't believe I forgot about. With her free hand Amy flicked her wrist, and in it appeared her infamous hammer, but with an upgrade. It was still red and yellow but it was bigger and had blue and black on the hilt and base of it.

And then, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Amy swung the hammer at the two, throwing them towards the wall in one swift motion. I stared in awe as Amy walked towards the two with menace in her eyes and with a final blow knocked them out cold. Turning around she looked almost surprised to see me staring as if she was from another planet.

Amy's P.O.V

'People like this disgust me'. I hate it when someone thinks that just because a person looks weak they can pick on them. I also hate when people underestimate me, but the shocked look on their faces when I beat their asses is always worth it.

I turned around to see Shadow staring at me like I had fallen from the moi and had sprouted tentacles. "What?", I asked innocently as he carried on staring. "H-h-how did you do that?", he asked. How sweet he's shocked. "What, this? This is just a normal day in the life of Amy Rose", I continued with the innocence. Aww it's so cute when he's dumbstruck.

"Anyway, must be off now," I said, flicking my hammer back into hammer-space and then strolling out the alley, gathering my shopping on the way. After a few seconds it seemed to have clicked in his brain that we needed to go, he quickly stood up strait and walked out the alley, a shocked look still stretched on his face.

We walked back home and when we got there the first thing I did was choose an outfit and shove Shadow in his room ordering him to change as he was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Then I chose myself some clothes and went upstairs to my room to get changed as well.

Normal P.O.V

Shadow quickly put on the outfit Amy gave him and admired it in the mirror. He had to admit she had good taste, and though he was wearing something colourful for once, it still suited him. He was wearing a wife beater with a pale green plaid over shirt, khakis and black loafers. Round his neck was a black thread with a silver star on the bottom.

Shadows P.O.V

Running into the lounge, I plonked myself on the coach and started flicking through channels on the T.V while Amy was getting ready. After about 20 minutes she came down the stairs and I swear my heart skipped a beat. She looked absolutely amazing.

A/N: Oooooh cliffhanger for all you fashion lovers out there. It actually takes me ages to figure out what I want them to wear! Not the extras but mainly Shadow. Choosing something that's colourful and also matches his hair was a pain in the backside... Anyway-till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy's P.O.V

Admiring myself in the mirror, I looked at my outfit from different angles. "I wonder if Shadow will like it...wait?! Why do I care what Shadow thinks?" This thought now obscuring my mind, I nearly tripped down the stairs but caught myself just in time. The noise I made distracted Shadow from the tv and he swivelled around to look at me and I swear his eyes dropped out of their sockets.

I was wearing a summer dress that had dark purple at the bottom and the colour got lighter as it got closer to the top. It was long in the back and short in the front, with thin straps and a v-neck and even if I say so myself, I looked great! I slowly walked over to Shadow who had quickly recomposed himself and had turned around again to face the tv.

"Shadow, we have to go now", I said, not even sure if he remembered that we were supposed to be at Tails' house in half an hour. "Humph", was the answer I received. I am NOT doing this again, so instead of saying anything in a comeback I simply grabbed his arm and pulled him off the couch. Surprisingly for him (I saw a spilt-second of shock crossing his face before he turned back to normal) I lifted him with ease, swinging my hammer definitely built my muscles.

Still holding his arm I pulled him towards the door, throwing him a hoodie and then slipped a denim jacket over my arms. Although the weather was warm outside, Tail's has a knack of putting his AC on full blast in the summer.

I finally got Shadow out the street door, and locked up behind me, letting go of him in the process. I started down the road, at a normal pace, enjoying the rare summer warmth and the gentle breeze that came with it.

We were walking along the streets and I started to notice the awkward silence in the air. I know that Shadow is usually a quiet person, but for me, who may be counted a chatter-box, the silence was murderous! Racking my brain for something to say I settled on "where did you go to take care of your mother?", I supposed he wouldn't have much to say on the matter, but it was the best I could do.

"I had to go far away... A place out of Mobius in fact. It's called Sheriba".

Shadow's P.O.V

Of everything she could have said, that is what she asked. If I wasn't the ultimate life form, I would almost defiantly have been caught out lying and the whole mission would be over.

"Sheriba, huh. I've never even heard of it! Is that why you didn't visit? Is it really far away?", asked Amy. Why did she sound a little hurt? It's not as if she liked me, even as a friend. The only reason she took me into her house is because she felt bad.

"Yes, very far away, making me unable to visit.". "yes, of course", relief? This girl is very strange. Usually it's a challenge to get me to show any emotions at all, let alone surprise me, but this girl does it with the blink of an eye!

The rest of the walk was silent and I returned to my thoughts. The urgency of them all excepting me back without question and finding Sonic's whereabouts are of vital importance now, and must be top priority. Of course getting them to trust me won't be that big a challenge, but that's resting on the hope that they haven't changed too much from their younger selfs.

Soon Tails' workshop came into view. I was right, not much had changed. It was a lot larger than I remember it to be, but then again he probably expanded it so he could sleep there and save time. Painted a light yellow with a red roof, it now gave off the impression of being more house less workshop, but the give-away were the twin tails painted on the doors and roof.

Amy walked forward and opened the door, holding it open for me to walk in. As I entered what must have been the living room, the lively chatter that had been there moments before stopped. Everyone stared in an uncomfortable silence before I was tackled to the ground with a white bat on top of me. I nearly flipped thinking it was someone else, but then they tilted their head up and I was looking into the turquoise-green eyes of Rouge The Bat. She had a massive grin in her face and I was sorely tempted to smile back.

"Shadow! I'm so happy you're back!", she gushed. I winked at her and then turned to the others in the room. Everyone was here. Well, almost everyone. There was a distinct shade of blue missing. Moving on, I turned to each face in the room.

First was Knuckles. We shared a glance and I could tell he was secretly glad to see me. Even though he would probably be pissed off when Rouge hugs someone else like that, his violet eyes showed joy. He hadn't changed much since he was 18, his hair still in dreadlocks and as red as ever, save for the white crescent on his chest which was slightly showing through his open hoodie.

Next was Tails. His fur had gone a few shades darker, as a result of getting older, he must be around 15 now. Despite his age, his tails were spinning energetically behind him, showing he was also happy to see me. He was wearing a black tee and jeans with oil on the rims of his clothes showing he was still in to mechanics. Although the most distinct thing wasn't the shine in his blue eyes or the smile from ear to ear. No, it was his hand which was intertwined with that of a certain cream rabbit.

She was looking, if anything, even more adorable than when she was younger, and you could tell her mannerisms remained after all these years. She was wearing a pale yellow dress-top with orange and denim polka-dotted shorts. An unusual combination, but it suited her and went nicely with the orange bows tucked behind her ears. Her chocolate coloured eyes had a tinge of eyeliner around the edges just making them pop out a bit more, and I was sure that with just one blink, she could get the world handed to her on a silver platter.

Hovering above Cream's head was her chao Cheese. He looked the same except a little older around the eyes. He was blue enough, but Sonic's shade of blue was missing completely. I did another survey of the room and inwardly grinned. This lot would believe what I have to say as long as I didn't falter and remembered my story word for word, which wasn't a problem as I have been trained especially for this mission.

"Shadow Shadow Shadow, long time no see huh?!", said Rouge. She was partly in on the whole business, I say partly because she knew where I had gone, but not what my task is or why I'm back. I knew she would support me no matter what rubbish I told the rest of the group, but it will be difficult to get her to not bother me about my job.

"Indeed", I replied. "Where have you been?", this time it was Tails who spoke. I faced the rest if the room and mentally prepared my monologue. "I've been looking after my mother. I got an emergency call telling me she was sick, and I to leave without being able to say bye or even pack. I went to a place called Sheriba, and I only returned two days ago." I really hoped they believe me and won't ask too many questions.

"Sheriba? But that's really far away! I had to go there on a MISSION once", Rouge said, looking at me mysteriously. I growled down at her and gave her my infamous death glare. How could she be so obvious?! I'll deal with her later, but for now, she isn't important.

On the whole everyone seemed to accept my excuse and half an hour later we were all in on the cliff outside Tails' house drinking lemonade and making light conversation, until Rouge grabbed my arm and "subtlety" dragged me to the side. "Where have you really been?", she demanded. "Away." She evidently wasn't satisfied with that though, so I started telling her the basics, things she already knew.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, once a month updates are not ideal for me either and I hate it when other authors do that (I'm SUCH a hypocrite!). I'll try to speed it up, promise! R&R!


End file.
